Dengeki Bunko Verse Outer Story: Vending Machine Thrower of Charlotte
by FunbariVoid
Summary: Shizuo got transported into another universe where mutants and not normal humans are all concerned as enemies to humanity, Shizuo's powers have draw the attentions of a group of mutants that has a mission is to stop the mutants from using their powers in public for the safety of the mutant race, this is an Dengeki Bunko Verse outer story.
1. Chapter 1

[Attention this is the events that takes place after the events of Dengeki Bunko Verse and Dengeki Bunko Verse Volume 2 if anyone hasn't read these 2 story then I strongly recommended that you should read it to know about what I'm about to right]

"IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Shizuo and Izaya got into a fight again.

"What's the matter Shizzy can't catch me" Izaya just dodged all of Shizuo's attacks.

"I'LL KILL YOU IZAYA" Shizuo throws a vending machine, pull out road fences, and uses car doors to thrash the way to Izaya.

"Hahahah like the old days Shizzy your such a hot headed punk that loves violence" said Izaya.

"I HATE VIOLENCE IT WAS YOU WHO FORCED ME TO USE VIOLENCE" shouted Shizuo as he pulled a street sign and swing it all over the area to hit Izaya but he still dodges but then suddenly.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

"What the-" a huge flash covers the entire vision of Shizuo and finally.

'HEY WHAT'S GOING ON…..HUH" Shizuo sees that he is no longer in Ikebukuro but in an place that isn't even familiar to him at all.

"Where am I? Is this still Japan or Ikebukuro" said Shizuo as he looks around he saw nothing except just grass, vehicles, water, trees, tall buildings like usual just different is that this is not his world.

"Is this even my world?" Shizuo walks up and notice a kid being bullied by a group of high school bear heads.

Shizuo walks towards the bear heards.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP YOU WIMP I'M GONNA GIVE YOU 10 MINUTES TO GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY TO US OR ELSE WE'LL BEAT YOU UP HARDLY" shouted the bully.

"But I'm still just a 6 years old kid I don't have money" said the kid.

"Really well then sorry for this kid but you should've said that you will go home and get the money you lost your chance DIE" as the bullies were about to hit the boy.

"Hey" said Shizuo.

"Huh? Oh you must be the kids father listen you idiot your kid just dirty our clothes and these clothes cost a very large money do you think you have the amount to pay" said the bully.

"No but I could teach you a lesson" Shizuo walks to the street sign and pulls it out with his right hand causing the bullies to be shock to see that.

"WAIT HOW DID HE MANAGE TO DO THAT, STREET SIGNS ARE HARD TO BE PULLED" shouted the bully.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I hate violence but you forced me to do it SCRAM" Shizuo whips the street sign and sent the group of bear heads floating on the sky and hitting towards buildings.

"That should do it" Shizuo walks away.

"SIR…Thanks for saving me back their" said the kid.

"Yeah no problem anyways kid I got some questions to ask you" said Shizuo.

"What is it?" said the boy.

"No offence but is this Japan?" said Shizuo.

"Yes it is Japan and your in Tokyo" said the boy.

"Is there an district name Ikebukuro?" said Shizuo.

"Oh no infact I've never heard of an district name Ikebukuro before because it doesn't even exist" said the boy.

"I see alright thanks your feel free to go hurry up something tells me does bear heads aren't easily giving up that fast" said Shizuo.

"Yes I get it" the boy ran back home as fast as he could.

"Damn it I'm really in another world but how did I end up in here, right it was a strange flash that appears during the time I was battling with Izaya although who caused that flash anyways" said Shizuo.

The next day.

At an unknown middle or high school.

"So what's our work today Nao" said Yuu.

"Well we just wait for him to come into the room fully wet like yes" said Nao.

And the wet guy comes into the room.

As he puts out his finger.

"Super Strength and Altering Reality" said Kuma.

"WAIT THERE ARE MUTANTS THAT HAS 2 ABILITES" shouted Jojiro.

"Normally mutants would only have 1 special abilities but a super strength and altering reality is just to impossible" said Nao.

"So your saying is that this guy has 2 powers as Super Strength and altering reality we should go and check on him" said Yuu.

After that they all went to the scene where the incident happens and ask questions.

"And your saying is that he pulled a street sign and blasted the bullies right up on the SKY" said Nao.

"Yeah he's super strong he's like a mutant" said the kid.

"Dang it a group of delinquent gets shot directly onto the sky this is bad" said Nao.

"Although I would ask this like why did he do that" said Yuu.

"He saved me from being abused by the bear heads" said the boy.

"Huh that's a good reason" said Yuu.

"Whatever we need to find the mutant before he could caused any" Nao was been cut off.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

"Destruction" said Nao as the student council looks on the other side and notice.

It was a bartender that was beating up a group of bear heads.

"PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU SPARE ME" shouted the bear head.

"Joking you totally said that it's find if I get beat up badly because that's a real man would do but in the end you begged for mercy what a person who is greedy in living" said Shizuo as he starts to spin around and around like an actual twister then finally he throws the bear head into the random object.

"And as for you **I'LL CRUSH YOU**" Shizuo charges forward and creates a car door to burst thru, a road fence to lift them up and finally a vending machine to throw them.

"Okay we need to stop him before anybody could see that" said Nao.


	2. Chapter 2: The new world problems

"Yu just get the work done steal away his powers and lets just get outta here" said Nao.

"Yeah alright" Yu uses his powers on Shizuo as Shizuo became unactive and finally regain his stable.

"Huh what happened?" said Shizuo.

"Pardon us sir" said Nao.

"Huh who are you?" said Shizuo.

"We are the student council of an academy but in secretly we're mutants that works for a organization that prevents other unique's like us from getting exposed towards humanity that has no powers in other words you just invalid those rules" said Nao.

"Really? (So I was doing the wrong thing the entire time, hang on why should I believed those kids their probably trying to make fun of me) Yeah right like I would believe you if your really are secretly mutants and where's the prove?" said Shizuo.

"Prove" said Yu.

"If you want me to believe that your really are mutants that are stopping unique from being exposed you must show me your powers not unless if you want me to think that your terrorist that are working for the government" said Shizuo.

"Why I would gladly show you" Nao turns invisible.

"Huh?" said Shizuo as Nao turns back to her full state.

"Now that you believed me we'll be on our way now good writtens" said Nao.

"Wait your not gonna stop me or what" said Shizuo.

"Why should we stopped you when your powers have been taken away" said Nao.

"WAH DON'T TELL ME" shouted Shizuo.

"Exactly our friend as Yu took away your powers and grant it to himself" said Nao.

"Why?" said Shizuo.

"Isn't it clear we really did told you not to used your powers but we can't believe a single word your saying about you accept it" said Nao.

"But you can't just take away people abilities it's taking away their gift" said Shizuo.

"But it's keeping them safe" said Yu.

"Please understand us" said Jojiro.

"We just want to make sure this world doesn't have witness any suffers" said Jojiro.

"Come to think of it guys this man looks like he's on the age of 25 or 28 isn't he supposed to me an adult" said Jojiro.

They all turned and look at Shizuo.

"Hmmmm interesting, how could an adult still have powers til this day" Nao walk straight to Shizuo.

"Unless somehow you already have it when your born" said Nao.

"Anyways we should be leaving right now can't just stay here forever" said Misa as they all walked away.

"You know what" said Shizuo.

"Hm" They all turned around.

"In this world there are peoples who only wants to get rid of their powers but for me from my child hood I wanted was to detest these powers I'm having but when I grew to the age of an adult I wanted to be strong, stronger I must be stronger than ever, this world has mutants that decides their fate of how their willing to save their love ones and their lives with their powers like me I've used this power to save allot of innocent from getting massacre and now you take it away from me, hell no" Shizuo walks towards the truck and starts to put 2 of his hands beneath it.

"This is not a world where you could just go around and takes away somebodies powers without their permission, shits like that could only mean that your nothing like greedy at power, you can't believe anybody not even the ones that said they need it to survive the cruel world" as Shizuo starts to pull the truck.

"And if you really think this is over no it's not, if you think this world is ready to surrender their powers towards you I don't give a hell outta that this is a world of mutants where they all lived and decides if they want to or not so…" Shizuo starts to pull the truck as hard as he starts to used all of his strength and.

BANG.

"WE COULD REALLY HAVE A REAL DEAL BRAWL IN THIS CITY!" as their eyes were shocked Shizuo was lifting the truck without even feeling it's heavy.

"WA…WA…WAH WHAT! HIS POWERS DIDN'T GET STOLED HOW" shouted Jojiro.

"I don't know but could it possibly be that the power understands it's owners desire as the determination of it's owner, it refuses to fade away and just let somebody take it" said Misa.

"HELL YEAH LETS DO THIS IT'S TIME FOR A REAL DISASTER" shouted Shizuo.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM, BOOOOOOOOOM, BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

Shizuo throws sign posts, street signs, high way signs, trucks, cars, vending machines everywhere towards the students, he uses pipes, metals bars, road fences as melee weapons to fight it's incredible and in the end.

"*Hum* *Hum* *HUM* I did it I've won" said Shizuo as he just then smoke and walks away.

The next day.

"Grrrr what's happening" Yu wakes up in the hospital.

"HUH! WHAT HAPPENED" Yu was surprised when he ends up like this.

"Wow look who just woke up it's Yu" said Jojiro.

"Jojiro what happened" said Yu.

"Don't you remember that bartender beat the shit outta us" said Jojiro.

"But that's impossible, you've stolen away his powers so how could it still be remaining" said Nao.

As when the nurse came into the room.

"You have a visitor" said the nurse.

"Huh a visitor" said Yu.

As Shizuo walks into the room making them shock.

"IT'S THE BARTENDER" shouted Yu.

"Hey look sorry for what happened yesterday hope you feel better soon" said Shizuo.

"WE DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT WHAT WE CARE IS YOUR POWERS HOW DID IT RETURN" shouted Nao.

"Oh it is because I've once again exceeded the limits of my muscles" said Shizuo.

"Your wah" said Jojiro.

"Well you see here, back when I was just a child my brother ate away my last pudding which gave me a hard expression makes me want to crush him with the fridge I somehow thoughted a dumb idea is to lift the fridge and threw towards him although a miracle happens while I was lifting somehow my muscles have exceeded it's limits and that was when I was been able to lift a fridge" said Shizuo.

"Wait, so that powers of yours you forced it to awaken" said Nao.

"Exactly, after that I've started to used it usually whenever I get humiliated after when I recovered my broken hands I was been humiliated by a bunch of friends their saying bad things about the broken parts to my hand which gave me a hard to forget expression so a got near the thingy that nurses used to transfer things doctor needs to have and lift it up and throw" said Shizuo.

"THAT'S SO HORRIBLE YOU'VE KILLED THEM" shouted Misa.

"No I didn't I only gave them a warning" after a few moments later.

"After that I was been able to lift a truck up" said Shizuo.

"His powers are so devastated how could his peoples even stand him" said Yu.

"Exactly and shouldn't the scientist supposed to turn him into a lab rat" said Nao.

"If what he said that this power have already existed inside him back at his childhood which leads to one thing" said Jojiro.

"Huh" Shizuo listens carefully.

"Hey do you really sure that you have no idea how to detest the powers" said Jojiro.

"Yep exactly I couldn't find a way so I just have to move on with it" said Shizuo.

"Well then I guess you got some hard time lucks caused your about to face a critical disturbing life" said Jojiro.

"What" said Shizuo.

"In this world mutants must keep their powers secretly from being discovered by the authorities and the government due to the point because their greedy at powers, a few years ago mutants were been kept hidden from the outside world in a special hideout that was a matter of time until somehow the government was been able to track down the special hideout he send a group of task forces towards the hideout with 1 command is to secure and contain all of the mutants and those who dares to runaway or resist will all end up having a conclusion is death" said Jojiro making Shizuo becoming shock.

"After the incident has happened, most of our alias and familiars were been killed we have no choice but to used a mutant that possesses the ability to time travel, he is also Yu's bigger brother he travelled back in time to stop the incident from happening by that he somehow changed the past so that we wouldn't have to face the disastrous future til today" said Nao.

"*Gulped*" Shizuo normally would just stand there and just listen for a while but right now there is a super gazed that is running thru his veins when he finds out the horror of this world the humans don't accept mutants.

"So if what you said earlier was all true and not lying that you refuses to let your powers fade away, then when the government captures you don't say we didn't warn you bartender, warn you that you should've not used your powers on public" said Nao.


End file.
